My life on Chimera
by Doitsu no joso
Summary: How did I get here?  I was sleeping in a nice warm bed, but now I'm here.  Now, I have plants chasing me around and I think I'm falling in love.  Wait!  Did i just say that?  ThorXoc  Disclaimer: I don't own Jyu-Oh-Sei or the characters.  Only my OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! Here I am with another story! I watched Jyu-Oh-Sei on Netflix, since you can watch it straight from your computer, and I loved it. I decided, why not write a story about it. I didn't like the ending, so this story takes place after it so we can see what happens after, in my point of view. Oh, and Thor will look like his original self with the blue eyes, pale skin, and silver hair.**

**Thor: So you are going to control me? Choose my destiny?**

**Me: No! You chose your own destiny in my head. I just write it down. So, to do the disclaimer, I have chosen the new Tiz. The one Chin and Thor found at the end.**

**Tiz: Yay! I get to do this. Okay, so Momo doesn't own Jyu-Oh-Sei or any of the characters. She does however, own her own character, whom you will be meeting shortly. Was that good?**

**Me: Of course it was. Listen to this kid. Now let's get started.**

Chapter 1

I was running for my life. From what, you ask? Plants. I know that seems melodramatic of me, but they were trying to kill me. I mean, have you ever heard of plants that eat you? I didn't think so.

I have no clue how I got to this planet, but the last thing I remember is going to bed in my bed on Rhea. After that, waking up to a crash landing in an escape pod. What the hell? Can't I have a single day of peace? The planet is telling me no, so I think I will listen to something for once.

So anyways, there I was, running. As it happened, I tripped and fell down, twisting my ankle. I tried to get up, but I fell down trying. I tried massaging my ankle, to see if I could pop anything into place. That only made the pain worse.

I was so busy on my ankle, I didn't notice the vine coming and wrapping itself around my torso. I screamed as it hoisted me up into the air. I didn't want to die without knowing why I was sent here. I was going to get answers somehow.

Well, I would have liked to find answers, but I was going to die right now. Looks like I won't be getting my answers.

I closed my eyes, accepting death. I would have defended myself if I had a weapon, but I didn't, as fate saw fit. I could feel the other vines wrap around me, starting to choke the life out of me.

The more the vines constricted me, the more my vision blurred. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I could feel my heart slowing. I could hear it beat as if sitting next to my ear. The world was going black. I was going, going…

All of a sudden, I felt myself dropping, the vines being cut off. I sucked in air, but I still felt faint. Before I passed out, I looked up to see the back of my savior. The only thing I found out was he had silver hair.

I woke up a dreamless sleep. I turned over, refusing to open my eyes. But then again, if I went to bed, then I should be awake now. I leaned up to utter disappointment.

I wasn't in my room, nor was I in any place I had ever been. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. That's when I felt the pain.

It was in my ribs, the place I was being squeezed the most. I lifted up my shirt, and…it wasn't my shirt I was lifting up. It was a tank top I had on now. I looked to see if I had the same pants on, which I did thankfully.

I lifted up my new shirt, revealing bandages wrapped around my torso. I was probably only bruised, but I appreciated the gesture of the people here. On the other hand, maybe it was only my savior here. Wait! That meant that he would have had to see me naked in order to wrap me. Pervert!

I was about to get up when the door opened. Instead of a silver haired man, a brown haired girl walked in. She seemed to be about 6 or7. I wasn't sure.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. Thor wanted to make sure you were okay. My name is Tiz. What's yours?"

Tiz looked at me expectantly. "I'm fine, just a little pain in the ribs, but nothing I can't handle. It's nice to meet you Tiz. My name is Crystal. How did I get here? Where am I?"

"Thor brought you. He said you fell from the sky in a pod-thingy. He also saved you from the vines that were going to kill you. You are on a planet named Chimera."

"Chimera?"

"Yes," a deeper voice answered. I looked up at the door to see a man with silver hair leaning against the doorframe. "This planet is not run by us humans, but rather, by the plant life."

"Are you Thor?" I asked.

"Yes. I am."

I bowed as much as I could with my injuries. "Thank you very much. Now I can figure out why I was sent here, unless I am still dreaming."

"If only this was all a bad dream. Unfortunately, this is not a dream. It is a living nightmare. But enough about that for now. I bet you're hungry. Come on and we'll give you food. After you eat, I will explain everything to you." He picked up Tiz and put her on his shoulders. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can. I only have a few bruises." I stood on my ankle, but sat back down as pain shot up my leg. "Forgot about that. Well, might as well walk on it so it doesn't stay stiff. Come on, don't you have a tour to give."

I got a smile from Thor. "After you eat, I promise." With that, Thor turned around, leaving me to follow.

**Me: I kept the first chapter short so I could get some feedback. I won't be surprised if I don't get any. Not a whole lot of people know about this anime. Oh well, for those who read, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello to the few who have maybe read this. I am back. As I said before, my chapters will be longer. I promise. I would have posted sooner, but finals are now over. So I will get straight into it.**

**[Recap: I got a smile from Thor. "After you eat, I promise." With that, Thor turned around, leaving me to follow.]**

Chapter Two

I follow Thor and Tiz as they lead me through the many halls that make up where they live. As we pass people, they give Thor respectful glances, some even bowing. He must be important if they are willing to bow their heads.

I try to memorize the way to the kitchen, or dining room, whichever, but it seems almost impossible. If I walked around here by myself, I would get lost and die from starvation. That would defeat the purpose of what I would be trying to do. I mean, come on, I want to eat but I get lost while trying to? That would be sad.

We turn a few more times, confusing my already dim senses, and walk into a huge dining room. There are tables and benches lined from wall to wall. There were people in here, but not many. There was one person who looked up, her face lighting up.

"Thor! There you are. We were starting to get worried." The woman looked at me. "Is she the one from the pod?"

"Yes, she is. Chin, meet Crystal. Crystal, this is Chin. Chin is one of the strongest females here. If you have any questions about women things, ask her."

I put my hand out to shake. "Pleasure to meet you Chin. Is it right to assume I can come to you if I have certain problems?"

She shook my hand and smiled. "Of course. If you need any training, I can help a little. So what brings you three in here?" She gave Tiz a smile, acknowledging she was there.

"Crystal needs food. After that, I want to give her a proper tour. You mind taking Tiz? She needs a few lessons, and I'm a little busy."

"That's fine. Come on Tiz. Give Thor a hug and come with me." Tiz let out a little whine, but went with Chin. I couldn't help but smile as she walked away. She was a sweet kid

My stomach decided to growl again, making me turn red. "Guess I'm still hungry. So what is there to eat around here?"

Thor only laughed. "Sit down and I'll bring you something. Then we can discuss things that you have questions about."

I sat down, looking around. People were looking at me, most likely sizing me up, seeing what I was made of. One person even went as far as to almost glare at me. What the hell? No one glares at me! Well, almost glare at me.

I turned my head, ignoring the person. He seemed to not like that. Probably thought I was taking his precious food without earning it.

The man stood up and headed to my table. "We don't have enough supplies to support anymore people. Why don't you leave?" He put a hand on his sword. As a side note, he wasn't holding it right. I knew this because my parents decided to put me in sword and gun usage training. If given a weapon, I could probably survive here.

"I don't have to leave. I was brought here to eat. That would imply there is enough for me. Now skedaddle. You are annoying me." I turn my head to the direction that Thor went off to.

I heard the guy unsheathe his sword and start to swing it down. At the last minute, I dodged his blade. He seemed shocked to see someone dodge. From the corner of my eye, I saw Thor trying to come through the small crowd that surrounded the fight that had ensued.

I smirked up at the guy. "You know, if you can't hit the target, why even try? Why don't you give me that sword? It is rather nice, and I don't think a person like you should wield it. Hand it over."

"No way. You have to take it from me."

"So if I can take it away, I get to keep it?"

The guy smiled at me. "Sure. If you can." The guy charged me.

I ducked down and kicked the guy in his legs. He started to fall on me, so I rolled away, jumping up. The guy got up, looking seriously pissed. He kept coming at me, but I kept dodging.

I got bored and decided to end the entertainment. He came at me one more time, but instead of dodging, I charged. I put my arm around his neck and bent him backwards. I started to choke him, causing him to drop his sword and try to grab my arm. I picked up his dropped sword, dropping him on the ground.

"Thanks. Now I have a weapon, and it has a worthy partner. Have a nice day." I went to walk away, but my ankle gave out. The adrenaline stopped working.

Thor caught me before I hit the ground. "As strong as you may be, you still have to have a healthy body that is in proper shape. Come on, I have food."

Thor helped me to a table. I started to eat the food in front of me. Thor left, but came back with the sheathe of the sword. "I took it from him because he lost it fair and square. If you had cheated, I would be taking the sword from you."

I nodded, since my mouth was full of food. I slowed my eating pace, so I wouldn't puke. Guess I was hungrier than I thought.

When I was done, I tried getting up. Failing, I fell, right onto Thor. Under his clothes, I felt strong muscles that obviously came from working out. Actually, for this planet, surviving. Being only 16, my hormones decided to kick in. I blushed, and pushed myself back. "Sorry. I guess my ankle is worse than I thought it would be."

Thor only smiled. "That's fine. Come on; let me help you back to your room. Then I'll explain things." Thor put my arm around his shoulder, his arm going around my waist.

We walked to my room. Outside the door, Tiz and Chin were waiting. I invited them in, mostly so they could help explain things.

I sat down on my bed. Tiz sat next to me, getting a good look at me. I smiled down at her. "How old are you Tiz?" I asked to get things started.

Her face lit up. "You remembered my name! I'm eight. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I've lived twice as long as you have. But I bet you have many more experiences than I do. I lived in a nice house, where I didn't have to worry about carnivorous plants. However, I have heard of something like them. It's called a venus fly trap."

"Wow. Really?"

I smiled down at Tiz. "Really really." **(A/N: Yes, I got it from Shrek.)**

"Come on Tiz. Stop with the interrogation. We want her to like us," Chin scolded.

Tiz's face dropped. "It's okay, Chin. Children are naturally curious of other people, no matter where they grow up. She is fine. I have a little sister at home. You remind me of her Tiz."

Tiz smiled and snuggled up to me. "Okay, so what do I need to know about this planet and its customs?" I asked.

"Well, all the plants can and will attack when provoked. When you go out with us, we will tell you the names of the plants. I have a map of the Ocre palace, which is the name of the place we are staying. We used to have rings, but they are no longer needed. Any questions so far?" Chin looked at me half expectantly.

"No. Please go on."

Thor took over. "We have 181 days of hot weather, like this. The rest of the 181 days are cold with snow and temperatures below 0 degrees. We have clothes for both occasions. The only custom the same from the old days is the 'Month of Joining.'"

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll explain this, Thor. After all, I am a woman. Now, I don't expect you to take part in it this year, but I will explain what it is. It is a month where a woman chooses a man to be her mate. Of course, the only change is a man is allowed to refuse. But women start to choose the month before the winter starts. If together, the man and woman have sex on the day the sun sets. If they have a child, it will be raised here on Chimera with everyone protecting it. At the next Month of Joining, the two can stay together and have no more kids, separate and have kids with others, or stay together and have more kids."

"Wow. How long until the next Month of Joining?" I expected it to be a long ways away.

"Next month. Are you going to take part?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. I have to get to know people around here more. I'll tell you at the start of next month. Does that sound okay?"

Thor smiled at me. "That sounds fine by me. Chin?"

Chin nodded. "I'll take my leave. I'll send in someone to take care of your bandages. Does your ankle still hurt?" I nodded. "Okay. I'll see if they can find a splint. Tiz, you coming?"

"Can I stay with Crystal when we get back with a medic?"

Chin looked a little surprised, but she nodded. The two of them left. I smiled at the door.

"She really seems to like you. I think she really liked you after you made the sister comment."

I looked at Thor. "Well, she is like her. I guess you could say Tiz is becoming my sister. I hope I can be someone for her. From what I've seen, some people aren't willing to help. Also, this planet is no place for a child. I want to make her feel better. I want to help all of the children. I love them."

I got a suspicious looking smile from Thor. "Then I guess you have to pick someone for the Month of Joining so you can have your own child, huh?" With that, he left, leaving me his words and his seductive smile lingering in my head.

**Me: Sorry for the delay. I have had some stuff going on. I must say this Southern California rain is really bad. I have a kiddy pool, and it is getting close to the fill point. Scary. Anyways, I hope to get reviews. You people not signed in or don't have an account can still give me opinions and ideas. Until next time.**

** -Momo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm sorry for not posting! Please don't be mad! I had a lot of stuff happening. I would like to thank the people who actually read this and review. You guys are awesome. Anyways, I won't be keeping you from your enjoyment.**

**[Recap: I got a suspicious looking smile from Thor. "Then I guess you have to pick someone for the Month of Joining so you can have your own child, huh?" With that, he left, leaving me his words and his seductive smile lingering in my head.]**

Chapter 3

I sat down on the bed, waiting for the medics. Thor's words haunted my brain. Was he trying to make the population higher by encouraging me to have kids? Or was he trying to make a pass at me? Or maybe he was angry with me and wanted to hurt me if I decided to ask him. But why would he be angry? Maybe I was just over thinking this whole thing.

I sighed and lay down. My head was swirling with some adult thoughts and my ankle was throbbing a little. I would have fallen asleep thinking about all of this if Chin and Tiz hadn't of come in. Thank goodness. Who knew what dreams I would have had with my thoughts?

"We have the medic Crystal. Why does your face look so red?" Tiz asked.

I felt my cheeks, not realizing I was still red from thinking. "Uh, I feel a little warm is all. I think I need a little more rest. You can still stay in here Tiz," I said as she looked sadly down at the floor. She immediately got happy and sat next to me.

The medic wrapped my ankle, saying to walk on it so it wouldn't get stiff. I thanked them as they left, and they turned around a little startled. "No one really says that to me. So thank you." They walked out. I guess life here was hard on the physical state as well as the mental.

Chin dismissed herself, saying she would come back later for Tiz. When Chin was gone, I was bombarded by questions. "So do you like it here? Am I really like your sister? What is she like? What does she look like? Are you going to do the Month of Joining? Are you going to pick Thor?"

"Whoa, calm down. Let me answer what you already asked. I like it here so far. You are like my sister. She is like you. She looks like me, only with green eyes. Mine are a crystal blue. Her hair is also a lighter shade than mine is. Hers is more of a dark brown, while mine is a brown black mix. Mostly brown. I don't know if I'm going to do the next Month of Joining." I stopped there, hoping she didn't remember her last question.

Unfortunately, she did. "What about Thor? Do you like him?"

"Well, he is nice. And cute. However, I have to get to know him more. I don't know him well enough to make a decision." She seemed to accept the answers, for now. I could still see a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "What is the next question?"

"Well, I wanted to see that sword. You took it from a really strong guy."

I pulled my new sword out. "It really is a nice blade. It has a wonderful curve and it only needs to be sharpened a little more. All in all, it is a perfect sword if taken care of properly."

Tiz and I talked for a little while longer, but eventually Chin came. She informed me that even though it was daytime, it was time for bed. She also informed me, since they forgot to earlier, that the hot days are also continuous daylight, and the nights were continuously nighttime.

I closed the curtain of the window, which was pretty thick so it could block out the sun. I was feeling tired. I was sure I would feel more active in the…morning?

X~X~X

*The next day*

I woke up tired and groggy. I felt like I had a weight on my stomach. I looked up and saw Tiz sitting on me. "Wah!" I leaned up and accidently knocked Tiz to the floor. I quickly scooped her up when I saw I had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry Tiz! You scared me. Did I hurt you bad?"

She sniffled. "No. I'm fine." She put on a stiff upper lip. I smiled and kissed her knee.

"There. Now it's better. So why are you in here in the morning?"

"I wanted to see you before I had some classes with the other kids. Are you going to go out with Thor and Chin today?"

I yawned. "I don't know. I guess I might. Let's see how the ankle is doing." I got up and walked around. It felt a little painful, but I thought I could go out. "I think I will. Where do you think Thor is at this time?"

"Right here," came his voice form the doorframe. I was wondering how he moved around so damn fast.

"So do you think I could go outside and explore. Of course, I would go with someone." I smiled at him, hoping that would get him to let me go without questions.

"How is your ankle?"

"Fine."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes." As this exchange was going on, Tiz's head was swiveling back and forth.

Thor came over to me. "Sit down."

"Why? I already said I was fine."

"Sit." He pushed me onto the bed. I stuck my ankle out so he could inspect it.

And of course, the first thing he would do is squeeze my ankle. Hard. I covered my discomfort so I could get out of here.

"Okay. You can go outside. You cannot, however, go into the forest. Your ankle is still tender and a little swollen. You got hurt a few days ago. Stop trying to move."

"But I have to find out why I was sent here. I know I haven't done anything. And neither have my parents. I want to see if I can find the pod I came in and see if there was anything in it."

"I know how you feel, but you have to calm down. You need to be strong enough. And you will be as soon as you heal. I promise that when you are healed completely, and you know how this place works, I will take you out. As long as it isn't the winter time."

"You promise?"

"Yes. You have my word."

I sighed. "Okay. Now I want to go outside. I won't go into the forest. Hell, you could be there the whole time to make sure if you want."

"Okay. Now, we need to take Tiz to class. We want our children educated." Thor picked Tiz up, motioning me to follow. I did, but I grabbed my sword really quickly. I didn't know if I would need it, but it was always good to have.

We walked down a few more halls, keeping me lost. We ended up in a large room full of children about Tiz's age. They were running around, happy. Even in this place, happiness could be found.

When the children saw Thor, they crowded around him. He smiled down at all of them. It made me wonder why he didn't have any kids of his own. I was going to ask him when we were outside.

We dropped Tiz off and headed outside. This time, I actually followed where we were going, at least for the most part.

Before we actually got outside, Thor had me cover my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "We are only going outside."

"Yes, but the view is amazing. Now do as I told you." I sighed and complied.

Thor took my hand, and led me to where the view was. He put my free hand on a type of railing. It felt like it was made of stone.

"Okay. You can open your eyes."

I did as I was told. The view was amazing! You could never see anything like this on Rhea.

As for as the eye could see, there were trees; except for the place right in front of us. It looked like a swamp. I assumed that it would eventually be pretty.

"Wow Thor. This is really amazing. You can see so much from here. So all those plants I see out there are dangerous?"

"Yes. Especially the Bellasonas. They are bad. You have to kill them at the bulb. But you can worry about that when you can actually go out there. For now, let me teach you more on the history of Chimera."

I went to sit down, but I noticed Thor still had one of my hands. "Uh, Thor? Do you, um, think I might be able to get my hand back?"

Thor looked down at our hands. Before he let go, he gave my hand a light squeeze. For about an hour Thor told me about what Chimera was like before he changed it. He looked back on that time with distaste. There was something else, but he didn't seem to want to mention it. I let it go.

"So, Thor, where are you from?" I asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Juno. I lived there with my…parents and…brother." Why did he pause when he was talking about them? "Actually, I think I can tell you the truth. I didn't come from them, and Rei wasn't my real brother. I was created with special DNA that made it so I could survive in most any situation. I lived a good life with them though, so I guess I would call them my family. Rei and I landed here on a pod similar to your about six or seven years ago. Rei, though, he was killed by the plants. I blame myself. If I had been stronger, I could have saved him."

I looked down and away. "I know that feeling. The little sister I was talking about with Tiz, well, she was murdered. If I had been stronger, I could have saved her. If I had been able to pick up the gun the man dropped." I stopped talking so I wouldn't start to cry.

Thor looked at me and took my hand again. He brought it to his lips. "Looks like we both have things we regret and can never change."

"Yeah," I said, looking him in the eyes, mesmerized by the way the light shone in his clear blue eyes. I really could sympathize with him, since I went through a similar experience.

"Tell, me about yourself a little more, Crystal. What was your life like?"

"It was good. My parents were a little strict, but that was because they had an image to uphold. They were the leaders of the air force on Rhea. But they loved us, a lot. They were a little more lenient on certain rules after my sister died."

Thor and I were quiet for a few minutes. I was about to say something, since I didn't like silence. When I looked up, Thor's face was close to mine. I could feel his breathe on my face. He was looking me right in the eyes.

What surprised me the most, though, was the kiss on the forehead I received. "Come on," Thor said. "Tiz's class is about to end. We should go pick her up." Thor helped me up, and we headed back inside. My whole face was a beet red.

**Me: Okay, so here was this chapter. I am going to keep this story short, but not too short. I don't want to go to fast on this story. Anyways, see you all next chapter!**

**-Momo ^-V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't posted in so long. I think this might be the last chapter. I know, short, but I am running out of ideas. So, sit back, relax, and hopefully you enjoy.**

**[Recap]: What surprised me the most, though, was the kiss on the forehead I received. "Come on," Thor said. "Tiz's class is about to end. We should go pick her up." Thor helped me up, and we headed back inside. My whole face was a beet red.]**

Chapter Four

**X~*Time skip one month*~X**

It was now the Month of Joining. During this past month, I have gotten to know Thor and some of the other men. More like they got to know me by flirting. I also got many proposals from people. That was unexpected. However, they all eventually leave me alone for some reason. I wonder why?

I decided a week ago that I would like to participate in this Month of Joining. And I had the person I wanted to ask. Unfortunately, many girls were always around him. Right now, I was with Tiz and Chin.

We were watching Thor turn down all the women who asked him. "So, when are you going to ask Thor?" Chin asked.

I looked away so she couldn't see my face. "I don't know. With the way he keeps turning them down; I think if I go up to him he will turn me down also."

"No way!" Tiz exclaimed. "I would yell at him if he did that. You are too good for him to turn you down."

I sighed and ruffled her hair. "If I had your confidence, I would have asked him when I made my choice to go through with this. But, as you can see, I am not like you."

I got up to go outside for some air. It was really hot, even though winter was to come in a few short weeks. I looked out over the edge of the railing, admiring the view. No matter how many times I see it, I will always thin k it is one of the most amazing things.

As I looked, I was naming some of the plants that were visible. I didn't know all the plants, but I knew the most dangerous ones. I made sure to stay away from those.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. It was Zach, an admirer a few years older than I was. "Hey. What are you doing out here by yourself, Crystal?"

"Hey Zach. I'm admiring the view from here. It is just breath taking."

"Like you?" he asked.

"Very corny. But it is more beautiful than I am by a long shot. In addition, it will be here much longer than I will be. Actually, longer than our ages combined. That just makes it even more wonderful."

He leaned on the rail next to me. "So about my proposal. What do you say?"

I looked over at him. He was handsome, with black hair and blue eyes. He was tall, well toned. However, he wasn't what I was looking for. As nice as he is, I couldn't see myself with him.

I looked away. "Zach, you are such a nice guy. I know you would take care of me, but I don't think we should be together. I want a long-term commitment, and you don't. I want someone like-!" I cut myself off. He didn't like it when I talked about other men.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Like who? Thor? Is that who you want?" I turned away, not able to answer. "So I was right. Why do you all want him?" He grabbed me by my shoulders. He was digging into my arms, hurting me.

"Zach, please stop. You're hurting me." I tried to pull away, but his grip got stronger.

"Dammit, just tell me what I can do to be like him. I can commit if you want."

"I don't want to lead you on. I don't love you. I love…" I didn't want to say it, lest Zach hurt me even more.

I turned back to Zach to see a hand coming at my face. When the back of his hand connected with my face, I flew back. I felt my cheek, which was slightly swollen.

I was pissed.

I jumped up and went to throw a punch, but it was stopped. I tried to kick his legs, but he used his weight to push us to the floor. I was stuck underneath him.

I glared up at him through my hair, which had gotten longer since I had been here on Chimera. He put my hands into one of his and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"This would have been easier if you had only said yes." He was running a hand down my face and neck.

"Get off of me. You're a coward for doing this."

He laughed. "Like you're any different. You can't even tell Thor that you love him. What if, oh, I don't know, he had some type of accident that causes his death? Whose fault would that be?"

My eyes widened. Would he really kill Thor to get to me? Or was this just a bluff to get me with him?

Before I could answer, I heard my name. "Crystal!" It was Thor.

"Help me!" A callused hand covered my mouth. Pressure was put on, making it hard to breath. I tried to get my hands free so I could pry off his fingers.

I felt the air leaving me, like when I first arrived on Chimera. Before I lost all my air, Zach was tackled off me. I rolled over coughing; I was trying to see what was going on.

I saw silver and black, rolling repeatedly. Thor ended up on top. He had Zach by the throat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her?" Thor growled out.

"I was convincing her to accept me as her partner for this Month."

"She already has someone."

I looked over, shocked. "I do?" I asked.

"Yes. Me. I'm going to be your partner. Not only for this Month, but also until one of us dies. What do you say?" He smiled at me, while holding his tight grip on Zach.

I smiled and nodded vigorously. "Of course. Now, what are you going to do with him?"

Thor's smile faded. "He is going to go out in the forest, and not return here. Take whatever you have and leave. If I see your face again, I will personally kill you." Thor got up and came over to me. He took me into a hug, watching Zach leave.

"Thor?"

"What?"

"I…I love you. I know we don't know each other as much as we could, but I do really love you."

"I love you too."

**X~*Time skip five years*~X**

I was running with my little boy, Rei. He was named after the uncle he never had a chance to meet. Now that I think about it, I never got to meet him either.

Anyways, now I was playing with Rei. He looked just like his dad. He was the cutest thing ever. His blue eyes were a shade darker than Thor's. He had the cutest cheeks in the world. Some people went as far as to pinch his cheeks.

I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. I tickled his tummy. I heard laughter coming from above me. I looked up to see Thor shaking his head. He bent down and gave me a kiss.

"It's amazing that you can keep up with him. He's four years old after all."

I laughed. "I have to keep my stamina up. He does get me to sleep by the end of the day, though. Okay, Rei, go play." I let Rei go.

I stood up next to Thor. He took me into his arms. "And to think you thought I would say no."

"It doesn't matter now, because I love you." I smiled and gave Thor the most passionate kiss the world had ever seen.

**Me: Well, that is it. I know this is short, but I was losing steam on this on. I hope you liked it, and if you have any ideas for future stories, no matter what book or manga, I will try if I have heard of it. See you all later!**

**-Momo ^-V**


End file.
